UN RANGER SIEMPRE ES UN RANGER
by lfb16
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia de mi serie favorita espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Un ranger siempre es un ranger**

Capítulo 1

En la ciudad de Nueva Tecno el día transcurría con mucha tranquilidad en la base Delta el escuadrón B practicaban nuevas técnicas de defensa. Mientras en el espacio Grumm le pedía a Morgana que hiciera el más terrible e invencible monstruo. De vuelta a Nueva Tecno Sky estaba pensativo y Syd le pregunto Que sucede Sky porque tan pensativo?, Sky responde: pensaba en mi padre y en todos los rangers anteriores y su lucha por defender la tierra que será de esos rangers ahora. Mientras en 2005 en Reefside, Tommy seguía siendo profesor de ciencia, Kira poco a poco se convertía en una gran cantante, Conner era uno de los mejores entrenadores de futbol, Ethan y Trent estaban a punto de cumplir sus sueños. Un día Tommy estaba como de costumbre en su salón esperando a sus alumnos cuando de repente suena su celular él contesta la llamada con un hola al otro lado de la línea dicen: hola Tommy soy Aisha como estas?, Tommy responde: hola Aisha que bueno saber de ti yo he estado bien no me puedo quejar y tu como estas? Aisha dice: muy bien Tommy te estoy llamando para invitarte a la reunión de ex-alumnos del Instituto Ángel Grove, Tommy dice: genial cuenta conmigo será bueno ver a todos de nuevo. En Australia Katherine recibe la llamada de Billy invitándola a la reunión ella inmediatamente acepta y así uno a uno fue convocado para la espectacular reunión sin imaginar lo que estaban a punto de vivir.


	2. Chapter 2 La Reunion

Capítulo 2 La Reunión

Había llegado el gran día todo estaba arreglado en el instituto para la llegada de los ex-alumnos, los primeros en llegar fueron Bulk y Skull los cuales fueron recibidos por su antigua maestra luego llegaron Billy y Zack; poco a poco fueron llegando uno a uno y al verse se abrazaban, Kat dice: Aisha sabes si Tommy vendrá muero por verlo, Aisha responde: el me dijo que vendría pero sabes que siempre llega tarde las dos ríen luego Kat dice: si ese es su mayor defecto; al otro lado del salón estaban Trini y Kimberly hablando y Kimberly dice: estoy emocionada Trini tengo años sin ver a Tommy crees que venga, Trini dice: tranquila Kim el vendrá; Rocky, Jasón, Adams y Billy hablaban y recordaban sus experiencias como rangers. Mientras la reunión apenas comenzaba en el futuro los Power rangers SPD se enfrentaban a un terrible monstruo ni con la base delta convertida en megazords ni con los poderes Swat podían destruirlo, Grumm y Morgana estaban felices por fin estaban derrotando a los SPD. De vuelta a la reunión Tommy por fin llego y como siempre se disculpaba por llegar tarde, todos se reían, Kat al verlo corrió y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la boca, Aisha y Trini también lo abrazaron, Kimberly solo se quedó mirando, de repente Tommy dice: y tu Kim después de tantos años no piensas darme un abrazo, Kimberly dice: claro que sí y lo abrazo, los corazones de los dos latían muy fuerte, continuaba la reunión entre recuerdos, bailes etc. De repente a lo lejos todos oyen una voz familiar, Kimberly dice: este ponche me está haciendo alucinar puedes creer que escuche a Alpha Trini, Aisha dice: yo también lo escuche pero eso no es posible, en ese momento se acerca Jasón y dice: chicas no van a creer quien volvió, Kimberly dice: no me digas que Rita y Lord Zedd, el ríe y dice: no ellos fue Alpha quien volvió, Aisha dice: no puede ser; todos se alejan y van a hablar con Alpha, Kat dice: Alpha volviste que gusto verte, Alpha dice: rangers me da gusto verlos pero esto no es una visita de cortesía se requiere de su ayuda en el futuro, Tommy dice: dijiste en el futuro Alpha, Alpha dice: si Tommy en el futuro ahí un nuevo grupo de rangers llamado SPD su enemigo Grumm en este momento esta a punto de vencerlos, Kimberly dice: Que! No puede ser los rangers jamás han sido vencidos, Rocky dice: pero sin nuestros poderes como podemos ayudarlos, Alpha dice: he reconstruido algunos de los viejos morpher y creado una nave del tiempo; Trini tu serás la zeo ranger two yellow, Kimberly tu serás la zeo ranger one pink, Adams tu serás el zeo ranger three blue, Jasón tu seras el zeo ranger five red, Billy tu seras el Gold ranger, Aisha tu seras la turbo ranger yellow, Kat tu seras la turbo ranger pink, Rocky tu serás el ranger turbo red, Zack tu seras el turbo ranger green, Tommy tu seras el dino ranger negro. Alpha dice: rangers ya tienen su poderes de vuelta deben viajar al 2025 suerte y que el poder los proteja.


	3. Chapter 3 La llegada a Nueva Tecno

Capitulo 3 La llegada a Nueva Tecno

Los rangers viajaban en la maquina del tiempo todos estaban pensando en la gran aventura que les esperaba, Kat dice: espero podamos cumplir con esta misión, Jasón dice: claro que si Kat para los rangers nada es imposible, Kimberly dice: recuerda que un ranger siempre es un ranger, Tommy dice: así es Kim; una hora mas tarde llegan a la ciudad de Nueva Tecno, Aisha dice: ya estamos aquí y ahora como sabremos donde están esos rangers, Billy dice: buscaremos la forma de encontrarlos, en ese momento escuchan el grito de Kimberly la cual era atacada por robot, Rocky la ayuda a liberarse y todos comienzan a luchar, Trini dice: parecen masillas pero mejoradas, de repente llegan 5 jóvenes y los ayudan a combatir a los robot entre todos los destruyen, Tommy dice: estan todos bien, el grupo asienta con la cabeza que si, Sky dice: mi nombre es Sky deberán acompañarnos aquí están en peligro, Jasón dice: esta bien iremos pero solo hasta que encontremos a las personas que vinimos a buscar; llegan a la Base Delta y Jack dice: les presentare a nuestro comandante, Tommy sentía que ya conocia a estas personas, Cruger dice: bienvenidos a la Base Delta en ese momento suenan las alarmas y Dra. Kat Mant dice: rangers se requiere su presencia los rangers SPD se transforman, Rocky dice: estamos aqui para ayudarlos, Z dice: sin ofender pero como pueden unos civiles ayudarnos, Kat dice: ya veras como morfosis amigos, Kimberly dice: zeo ranger one pink, Trini dice: zeo ranger two yellow, Adams dice: zeo ranger three blue, Jasón dice: zeo ranger five red, Billy dice: Gold ranger power, Rocky dice: turbo ranger red, Kat dice: turbo ranger pink, Aisha dice: turbo ranger yellow, Zack dice: turbo ranger green, Tommy dice: dino trueno dame poder ja, Kat Mant queda impresionada al ver a los rangers, Cruger dice: todos son antiguos power rangers, Jack dice: increible, Billy dice: es una larga historia mejor vallamos a luchar, todos responden si y salen a la batalla, Grumm envío Krybots los rangers del pasado los destruyeron a todos, Morgana luchaba con Kimberly y Kat ellas lograron vencerla, Grumm envia a un monstruo los SPD piden a Kat Mant les envie los Delta Vehículos formaron el megazords y Billy dice: solicito el poder de piramaide, los dos lograron vencer al monstruo, los rangers celebraron la gran victoria. De vuelta a la Base Delta Sky dice: que increible poder, Tommy dice: hacemos un gran equipo el mal no podra vencernos todos hacen un circulo y gritan power ranger.


	4. Chapter 4 La batalla ranger parte 1

Capítulo 4 Las batallas ranger parte 1

Pasaban los días y eran continuas las batallas pero los rangers ganaban con facilidad hasta que Morgana decidió convocar a Shorti y Devastación. En la Base Delta todos hablaban, contaban sus anedoctas como rangers, Kimberly se encontraba con Syd y Aisha viendo revistas de moda, Trini enseñaba a Z algunos trucos de karate, Billy aprendía de la tecnología del futuro con la Dra. Mant; Rocky, Jasón y Jack practicaban el poligono de tiro, Kat y Tommy estaban con Cruger, Kimberly dice: Aisha no te parece que Kat no deja a Tommy respirar, Aisha dice: es verdad no lo ha dejado en paz solo lo suelta para dormir, Kimberly dice: porque no le queda de otra, las dos rien de repente Tommy aparece y dice: hey chicas como van? Kim podemos hablar, Aisha dice: vamos bien la moda en el futuro es genial, Kimberly dice: si claro, Tommy y Kimberly se separan del grupo, ella caminaba nerviosa no sabia que decir de repente Tommy dice: con todos estos acontecimientos no hemos podido hablar Kim, Kimberly dice: es verdad todo esto fue muy sorpresivo ademas Kat no se te despega se ve que todavía te ama, Tommy dice: y tu Kim aun sientes algo por mi, Kimberly solo respondió siempre Tommy te amo y salio corriendo, Tommy se sintió emocionado y a la vez estaba pensativo por la reacción de Kimberly pero las alarmas lo sacaron de su pensamiento, la Dra. Mant dice: rangers ahí un ataque en el centro de la ciudad, todos se transforman y salen a luchar, al llegar se encuentran con miles de krybots, Zack dice: no hay problema podremos con todos ellos, Jack grita a pelear compañeros comienza la batalla formaron grupos de ataque Z y Aisha, Trini y Syd, Kimberly y Kat, asi destruyeron a los krybots, en ese momento aparece Morgana con su propio zords y clava unas estacas los rangers SPD convocan los Delta Vehículos y forman el megazords, Sky grita Morgana te ordeno que te detengas, Morgana grita jamas y ataca al megazords logrando que quedara sin energía, Tommy convoca al thundersaurus megazords logra que zords de Morgana quede inactivo, en eso el megazords SPD se recupera y logra destruir el zords de Morgana, cuando esta a punto de ser arrestada Morgana aprieta un dispositivo el cual envía una señal a Shorti, 5 segundos después aparecería el único ser que casi acaba con los rangers Shorti.

Esta historia continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 La batalla ranger parte 2

Capitulo 5 La batalla rangers parte 2

Los rangers empiezan a luchar contra Morgana y Shorti agotando toda su energía, Morgana se reia y decia creyeron que trayendo rangers obsoletos podrían vencernos, Trini dice: como nos llamo, Kat dice: demostremosle nuestro poder, Tommy y Kimberly gritan vamos chicos, todos se levantan y comienzan a luchar de nuevo está vez obteniendo la victoria, Morgana y Shorti desaparecieron no si antes decir: ganaron por esta vez pero tenemos un as bajo la manga volveremos, Z dice: que habran querido decir, Billy dice: no lo se Z pero ahí que estar alertas. Sky dice: volvamos a la base los zords quedaron muy dañados. En la base Cruger convoca una reunión urgente, minutos mas tarde en la reunión Cruger dice: agradezco a todos ustedes por su valiosa ayuda, Tommy dice: se que ustedes hubieran echo lo mismo por nosotros, la Dra. Mant dice: rangers los zords quedaron muy dañados me llevara tiempo repararlos, Billy dice: Dra. Mant si desea puedo ayudarla con los zords, la Dra. Mant dice: por supuesto mas ayuda no vendria mal. En el espacio Grumm estaba muy molesto con Morgana y Shorti por no destruir a los rangers, Morgana dice: tranquilo Grumm le tengo una sorpresa la proxima pelea los destruiremos, de vuelta en la base delta Syd, Sky y Rocky comentaban lo duro que fue la batalla, Tommy veia a Kimberly y esta lo evitaba por su parte Kat no se despegaba de Tommy, y Brigth en forma de juego dijo: amiga Kat su amigo Tommy no esta herido para que le sirvas de muletas asi que puede caminar solo, Kat se sintio apenada y se fue, Jack dice:creo que fuiste rudo con ella Brigth, Z responde: se lo merecia, en ese momento suenan las alarmas, Jasón dice: chicos tenemos trabajo todos se transforman, al llegar ven a Morgana y Shorti, Aisha dice: volvieron por mas, Morgana dice: pronto conoceras a un amigo pequeña, y aparece Devastación, la pelea comenzo y los rangers casi son destruidos pero su fuerza y valor los ayudaron a destruir a Shorti y arrestar a Devastación. Esta lucha casi le cuesta vida a nuestros héroes.


	6. Chapter 6 La unión del mal

Capitulo 6 La unión del mal

Luego la ultima batalla los rangers estaba muy cansado y descansan en la Delta Base al aire libre, Jack dice: Si ofender comandante Cruger ya necesitábamos este descanso, Syd dice: meses de arduas batallas, Sky dice: Trini me preguntaba si extrañan su hogar, Aisha dice: claro que si pero el futuro es genial a excepcion de los malvado eso no es nada genial, todos rien y Jason dice: pronto deberemos volver a nuestra epoca. Mientras en el espacio Grumm y Morgana planeaban la venganza, Grumm dice: la SPD tiene rangers del pasado entonces yo traeré villanos del pasado jajaja, Morgana dice: excelente idea, Grumm abre un portal de tiempo y va a 1994 en busca de Lord Zedd y Rita, luego busco a Divatox y los trajo al futuro, los rangers no esperaban lo que venía, en la base SPD Tommy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y se encuentra con Kimberly y le dice: hola Kim debemos hablar, Kimberly dice: si lo se, solo te dire que lo dije es cierto Te Amo nunca he dejarlo de hacerlo, Tommy dice: yo también Te Amo Kim, Kat iba pasando y escucho la conversación y penso que tenia que hacer algo para separarlos, mientras Jasón y Z empezaban a salir, Zack se estaba enamorando de Syd y Billy de la Dra. Mant, todo iba en paz hasta que la Dra. Mant descubrió una anomalía y alerto a los rangers estos se transformaron para luchar, al llegar al sitio para su sorpresa habían masillas, pirañatrones y krybots juntos, Kat dice: que es esto, Billy dice: masillas en esta época, Jason dice: esto esta muy raro esten alertas, Jack dice: chicos vamos a pelear, Z dice: si amigos no podran vencernos comenzo la lucha y a medidas que destruían a las masillas, pirañatrones y krybots aparecian mas y mas, Kimberly dice: no puede ser cuanto mas destruimos mas aparecen, Adams dice: debemos combinar nuestras armas todos dicen hagamoslo, Tommy su tranquio bara, los SPD llaman a RIC 2.0, asi logran terminar con los enemigos, en ese momento aparecen Grumm, Lord Zedd, Rita y Divatox, Aisha dice: esto no puede estar pasando, Rocky dice: y en que momento se unieron, Jack dice: ustedes los conocen, Jason dice: ellos trataron de vencernos en nuestra epoca, Syd dice: pues en esta época tampoco nos venceran, Divatox dice: bla bla eso es lo que oigo preparecen para ser destruidos, Tommy dice: jamas nos venceran, en ese momento aparecen cinco monstruos llamados Skeletor, Oyeso , Tigreton, Alacrani,comienza una feroz batalla y los rangers luchan con todas sus fuerzas... Continuara


	7. Chapter 7 La unión del parte 2

Capitulo 7 La union de mal parte 2

Los rangers libraban una batalla con estos feroces monstruos, se encontraban casi sin fuerzas, Jack dice: comandante necesitamos su ayuda, Cruger responde: ya voy en camino rangers;mientras que Z, Trini, Kat y Sky peliaban con Skeletor; Aisha, Kimberly, Syd y Zack enfretaban a Oyeso; Jack, Bridge, Cruger y Tommy peleaban con Alacrani; Rocky, Adams y Jason enfrentaban a tigreton, los rangers logran destruir a Skeletor y los demas huyen; en el espacio los malvados estaban furicos y pensando en una nueva forma de destruir a los power rangers. Divatox dice: esos molestos adolescentes son duros de vencer, Grumm dice: ya no se que hacer a todos los mejores monstruos han destruido, Lord Zedd dice: hay que pensar en un nuevo plan, Grumm dice: los rangers seran destruidos ya lo veran. Mientras en la base delta los rangers celebran la victoria, Kimberly dice: todos juntos somos un gran equipo, Syd dice: estoy de acuerdo amiga, Aisha dice: Grumm no esperaba esto ahora vendra con algo peor, Jack dice: eso no lo pongas en duda, Z dice: que les parece si vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria en la discoteca del centro comercial, Rocky dice: genial, Zack dice: perfecto me vendria bien un poco de baile; todos van a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para la gran salida, 1 hora despues todos se reunen y se van, en el centro comercial Tommy agarra de la mano a Kimberly, Kat estaba furiosa pero Billy la calma y baila con ella, Rocky y Aisha bailaban, Z bailaba con Adams, Syd con Sky, Bridge con Trini, Tommy con Kimberly; la velada iba genial, Kat no dejaba de ver a Tommy y Kimberly, Billy dice: Kat olvidalo ellos siempre se han amado, Kat dice: pero yo amo a Tommy y me duele verlo con ella y que no recuerde que lo dejo y se fue sin importarle lo que el sentia, Billy dice: es cierto Kat, Kim se fue pero no dejo de amar a Tommy ni el a ella, mientras Billy y Kat conversaban, Jack y Trini bailaban y Jack dice: bailas muy bien Trini eres linda y talentosa, Trini se sonroja y dice: gracias Jack tu tambien bailas bien, Rocky por su parte estaba sentado en la mesa con Aisha conversaban sobre las parejas de rangers que se formaban y que pasaria cuando volvieran a su epoca, Aisha dice: es verdad por lo menos Jack y Trini no se veran mas, igual que Z y Adams, Rocky dice: triste no, hacen una excelente pareja y hablando de eso Aisha te gustaria ser mi novia, Aisha se sorprende y dice: pense que jamas me lo pedirias y lo besa, Rocky dice: eso es un si, Aisha responde: si, la noche iba genial todos estaban felices sin saber lo que les esperaba.


	8. Chapter 8 El ataque

Capitulo 8 el ataque

Grumm trae del planeta centurion un monstruo camaleon llamado carlium, el cual se infiltraria en la base delta y asi podria acabar con los rangers, Z salio de la base delta y es capturada por Morgana, Z dice: sueltame Morgana o te arrepentiras, Morgana dice: jaja que miedo no me asustas, mientras tanto carlium se convertia en Z y entraba a la base delta, la primera en toparse con la falsa Z fue Kimberly la saludo pero Z no parecio reconocerla, Kimberly dice: te sientes bien Z, la falsa Z dice: deja de molestarme quieres y se va, Kimberly queda extrañada por la actitud de Z, Tommy encuentra a Kimberly y al verla desorientada le pregunta te pasa algo Kim, Kimberly dice: es que Z esta rara paso junto a mi y me trato como si supiera quien soy, Tommy dice: que raro, en ese momento venia Kat furica, Tommy pregunta que te sucede Kat, Kat responde la estupida de Z me ha dado una cachetada, Kimberly dice: ella no haria eso a menos que la provocaras, Tommy dice: chicas vayamos a buscar a los demas y le contaremos lo sucedido, mientras tanto carlium encontraba la guarida de los delta vehiculos y los destruye riendo dice: ya no podran convocar su deltamax megazord jajaja, ahora destruir la base delta, en ese mismo instante Tommy, Kimberly y Kat contaban a los demas rangers lo sucedido con Z, Jack dice: Z seria incapaz de agredir a uno de sus amigos o conocidos, Syd dice: es verdad aqui esta pasando algo extraño, Bridge dice: ya lo creo, la falsa Z habia instalado una bomba dentro de la base delta era cuestion de dos horas para que explotara, mientras tanto en el espacio Z luchaba por escapar de sus secuestradores, Morgana dice: niña no podras escapar en ese momento la falsa Z aparece, Z estaba sorprendida y Morgana dice: que te pasa nunca haz visto tu doble, la falsa Z dice: todo esta listo el deltamax megazord esta destruido y la base explotara en dos horas, Grumm escucha y dice: jajaja al fin lo logramos destruiremos a los rangers y nadie podra evitarlo, Z dice: no se saldran con la suya, Morgana dice: como vas a evitarlo, Z engaña al Krybot que la cuidaba y escapa de su celda dejando un clon, toma una nave de Grumm y va a Ciudad Nueva tecno pero llega muy tarde la base delta habia explotado con todos sus ocupantes dentro, Z dice: no puede ser llegue tan tarde Grumm pagaras por esto, Z ve venir a RIP2.0 y lo agarra RIP habia grabado todo en su memoria Z vio los ultimos momentos de sus amigos. En eso ve una luz y dice Sam eres tu y Sam responde si Z, logre escapar porque no estaba en la base. Z dice: pobre Jack, Syd, Bridge, Sky, Cruger en fin todos pero asi sea lo ultimo que haga Grumm pagara, Sam dice: asi sera Z. Dias despues Z veia raro a Sam y le dice: Sam estas bien haz estado muy extraño en estos ultimos dias, Sam dice: tranquila Z estoy bien pronto sabras porque he estado tan extraño te dare un gran sorpresa que nos ayudara a derrotar a Grumm.


	9. Chapter 9 La sorpresa

Capitulo 9 La Sorpresa

Z dice: Sam que estas ocultando ya estoy harta de tus excusas quiero vengar a nuestros amigos y a ti parece no importarte, Sam dice: no eres mi mama Z no tengo porque explicarte nada por ahora, Z dice: esta bien bueno no tengo porque quedarme aqui contigo adios para siempre Sam, Sam dice: Z no puedes irte, Z ignora a Sam y se va, Sam piensa siempre tan terca por ahora la dejare ir, mientras tanto en el espacio Grumm celebraba su triunfo, Morgana dice: ya cumpli tu mandato ahora quiero ser Mora, Grumm cumple sus deseos y la convierte en Mora, de vuelta a Nueva Tecno Sam entraban en un viejo hospital de la ciudad, hola Sam dice la enfermera Isabella, Sam dice: hola Isabella como estan los pacientes, Isabella responde bien aunque uno de ellos paso una noche cumplicada, Sam dice: ojala todos esten bien muy pronto, Isabella dice: con los cuidados necesarios asi sera; Z caminaba por la ciudad de repente se encuentra con su vieja amiga Rosalie, Rosalie dice: Z cuanto tiempo sin verte, Z responde si mucho tiempo he estado bien y tu, Rosalie dice: he estado bien te gustaria venir a mi casa y asi nos ponemos al dia, Z dice: me parece bien las dos chicas llegan a la casa de Rosalie, Z dice: bonita casa, Rosalie dice: gracias Z te ofrezco algo de beber, Z dice: agua por favor, y pregunta en que trabajas tu, Rosalie dice: trabajo en el cuartel general SPD, Z la mira con asombro y dice: dijiste SPD, Rosalie dice: si Z se que la base delta fue destruida y me encuentro diseñando el morpher poder swat el cual mejorara sus habilidades ranger, Z dice: eso seria genial si hubiera ranger a los cuales darle ese poder, Rosalie dice: si lo ahí Z, Z dice: que dices todos fallecieron con la explosion de la base, Rosalie dice: ellos no fallecieron Z solo estan mal heridos y ocultos, Z dice: Rosalie estas hablando en serio, Rosalie dice: si Z Sam sabe donde estan, Z dice: con razon tanto misterio y donde estan quiero verlos, Rosalie dice: por los momento eso no es posible debes esperar Z, Z dice: imagino las razones para que no me dejen verlos, Rosalie dice: exactamente esas son las razones. En el hospital Jack se recuperaba satifactoriamente, Syd, Kimberly y Aisha seguian en estado delicado ya que su heridas fueron graves; Sky, Bridge, Kat y Billy eran los unico que ya estaban fuera de peligro; Tommy, Rocky y Adams estaban en la sala de cuidados intensivos, Sky dice: Billy ya estamos a punto de salir de este hospital debemos busca ir a los cuarteles generales de la SPD, Kat dice: pero Grumm no puede saber que seguimos vivos, Bridge dice: nuestra amiga Kat tiene razon, Billy dice: debemos idear un plan con Sam el nos puede ayudar, pasaron los dias y Sam fue al cuartel general y explico la situacion, el supremo comandante Birdie ordeno el traslado de los rangers heridos al centro medico del cuartel general. Pasaron 6 meses y los rangers estaban recuperados y listo para comenzar la batalla, Kimberly dice: que bueno estar de nuevo listos para la accion, Kat dice: Grumm no imagina que pronto llegara su fin, Jack dice: lo atacaremos por sorpresa, Syd dice: ahora somos invensibles, Z dice: pagara por destruir nuestra base, Billy dice: ahora los SPD tendran un nuevo poder, Bridge dice: y con ustedes de nuestro lado ahora si venceremos a Grumm; Tommy, Rocky y Adams asientan con la cabeza, Sam dice: amigos preparemonos mañana comenzara la gran batalla final.


	10. Chapter 10 La Batalla final

Capitulo 10 batalla final

Los rangers estaban listo para la batalla, Grumm habia retado a Cruger a un duelo, llego el tan esperado dia de repente las alarmas en el cuartel general empiezan a sonar los rangers corren al llegar, Jack dice: que sucede, la Dra. Mant responde es una nave que se aproxima a nuestra ubicacion deben ir a investigar, Jack dice: Z, Bridge, Sky, y Syd iran conmigo, Tommy dice: y que ahí de nosotros, Jack dice: ustedes esperen aqui por si algo pasa, al rato Jack y los demas encontraban la nave, Syd grita es una nave SPD, Bridge dice: sera el escuadron A, Sky dice: miren es el escuadron A, Jack dice: vayamos a ayudarlos, la lider del escuadron A saluda a Jack y le dice: gracias por ayudarnos debemos ver a Cruger, Sky dice: en un momento estaremos en el cuartel general, al llegar son recibidos por Birdie y Cruger, Z dice: encontramos al escuadron A venian en la nave que vio la Dra. Mant, Cruger dice: excelente escuadron B ahora retirense queremos conversar con el escuadron A, todos se retiran y Birdie pregunta a la lider del escuadron donde estuvieron este tiempo, y esta responde con Grumm y golpea a Birdie dejandolo inconsiente, Cruger pelea contra ellos pero lo golpean, los SPD malvados secuestraron a Birdie y a Cruger, dejando un mensaje al escuadron B si quieren ver a sus comandantes de nuevo deben ir a la vieja base delta, la Dra. Mant dice: rangers esto es una trampa, Z dice: pero no podemos dejarlos en manos de Grumm, Jack dice: Tommy tu y los demas quedense a defender el cuartel general nosotros iremos por Cruger y Birdie; Tommy dice: de acuerdo vayan, al llegar los SPD malvados atacan al escuadron B la lucha era feroz, los SPD malvados casi logran vencer al escuadron B pero estos los vencen encerrandolos en las tarjetas de deteccion, en ese momento aparecen los secuaces de Grumm y atacan el cuartel general Tommy y los demas rangers luchan junto a los integrantes del cuartel general, y logran derrotar al grupo de Krybots y monstruos todos celebraban la gran victoria, mientras tanto Birdie y Cruger logran escapar y llegan al cuartel general, Grumm convierte a Mora otra vez en Morgana y van a Nueva Tecno juntos con varios monstruos creados por la perversa imaginacion de Morgana, Grumm dice: Cruger tu y tu SPD seran destruidos, Tommy dice: eso jamas sucedera, Sky dice: hoy sera tu fin Grumm, Kat dice: no seguiras haciendo daño, Grumm dice: sus bobas palabras no me asustan, comienza la batalla las chicas atacaban a Morgana, mientras Rocky, Adams, Bridge luchaban con Krybots, Birdie y Cruger luchaban con Grumm; Sky, Tommy y Jack peliaban con Broodwing, las chicas logran vencer a Morgana y la encierran en una tarjeta de deteccion, ahora vayamos por los demas monstruos, Sky patea a Broodwing y este cae, Jack utiliza el juicio portatil y luego lo encierra, los rangers detienen a todos los monstruos solo queda Grumm, Cruger dice: este es tu fin Grumm y le corta el cuerno, Grumm grita no mi cuerno pagaras por esto, Birdie encierra a Grumm, todos celebran la gran victoria


End file.
